


【Dickjay】Dick變成吉娃娃了

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: Dick變成一隻狗了。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 4





	【Dickjay】Dick變成吉娃娃了

Dick變成一隻狗了。

等到他回過神來時，自己已經站在布魯德海文某個不知名巷子內，用四隻腳站著。  
張嘴出的不再是性感低沉的嗓音，而是細細軟軟的叫聲，他試圖大叫也只是發出汪汪汪的狗吠。  
看來我變成一隻狗，Dick心想。

他很確定自己近期沒有被奇怪的光線打中，沒有碰觸神秘的物品，更沒有去招惹來路不明的魔法師。眼下最要緊的是他必須想辦法回到安全屋聯絡可以幫他解決問題的人。

Dick開始往前邁進，他走出巷口向右轉了一個彎繼續直行。夜深了，路上行人很少，這對他來說很好。現在自己只是一隻連外表跟大小都無法確認的狗，要是再半路遇到捕狗大隊或是有愛心的人士想帶走他，他不確定自己有能力掙脫。

平常從這回去這要花他20分鐘的時間，Dick預估以自己現在的速度不出45分鐘他就可以回到他家。  
但他錯了。

Dick現在死盯著眼前的階梯發怒，他的小短腿讓他沒辦法爬上階梯。他用前爪抓起階梯的斷面，用嘴咬住試圖施力讓自己往上爬。

他不知道自己嘗試了多久，他只知道自己很累，甚至有種流淚的衝動。  
然後Dick聽見一個物體敲擊到地板上的聲音，他回頭看見一個臉被紅色頭罩蓋住的人。  
那是他的弟弟，紅頭罩。

——  
Jason 單膝跪了下來，他摘下了頭罩後伸出了一隻手湊到自己面前。

「小東西，別怕」

Dick意識到這是Jason再試圖讓自己安心的舉動，他走近弟弟的指尖，用濕潤的鼻頭蹭了蹭舔了幾口。很快Jason就把手貼上Dick的頭跟耳後，他溫柔地撫摸小狗的身體，一遍又一遍。

「（Jason...)」Dick想開口叫他，卻只聽見小狗的嗚咽聲。

Jason順勢把狗拉近自己懷裡，他調整了姿勢好讓小狗能舒服地攤在自己手上。

「好了你已經安全了，別再哭了」

Dick在Jason懷裡深吸一口氣，很好，沒有血味，也沒有硝煙味，他的弟弟今晚沒有開槍更沒有受傷。

他聽到Jason問他要不要跟自己走時，鬼使神差的像條真正的狗一般舔了Jason臉頰幾下看著Jason露出笑容。其實Dick覺得問這句話很沒意義，他不可能真的回答Jason說：好，我依你了！

人類向來都是主宰者。  
宰殺畜牧時不會過問我吃了你好嗎？  
飼養寵物也是挑商品的選品質選外貌。

可今晚的一切提醒了他某件事。  
他已經忘記他的little wing曾是個多麽溫柔的人。

番外1.

Dick這幾週過得很開心，當他再度踢翻了Jason倒給他的狗糧搶走他碗裡的雞肉或者其他什麼時，Jason開始每天給自己做鮮食。

靠，這些天吃過的好吃料理比他再布魯德海文這幾年加起來還多。

喔對了，他現在知道自己是隻吉娃娃，黑長毛有藍眼睛的，Jason一直抱著自己說這毛色怎麼會出藍眼。

番外2.

他知道Jason再幫自己找一個家，期間Jason也有提著狗籠拎自己出去，拜訪那些據說願意收養這流落街頭無家可歸的小狗狗。

每當這時候Dick就會拋棄羞恥心，捲縮在外出籠的一角，任憑Jason拿點心誘惑也不肯出來。

開玩笑要是真的被其他人帶走那Dick可能一生都是狗。

幸好Jason從不強迫Dick，他會禮貌性向那些好心人道歉，說他尊重狗狗的意願。

回家後Dick會使盡全力裝哭嘶叫，反正就是要讓自己看起來很可憐。他會捲縮在Jason身邊，用小腳掌搭在他的腿上。  
幾次過後Jason放棄幫自己找飼主了，那天晚上Dick得到一個為狗特製的蛋糕和弟弟緊緊的一次擁抱。

「難過吧！今天開始你就是紅頭罩的家人了」  
Jason用手彈了彈狗的鼻子，得到牠反抗的輕咬。  
「我不會再把你送走啦，以後這就是你的家」  
Dick覺得自己好像還錯聽了一句，我們都知道被曾經的家拋棄的感受。

那塊蛋糕上面寫著：Happy birthday.

番外3.

橫行霸道的吉娃娃成功於第3天窩上了Jason的床。要知道不安的小奶狗哭起來連蝙蝠俠都會心軟，大概。  
他會躺在枕頭旁邊享受弟弟不輕不重的撫摸直到入睡。

Dick是被Jason壓抑的喘息叫醒的，他聞得出來旁邊那人身上的情緒變化與汗水的氣味。  
喔，他的弟弟正在自慰。  
都是成年男人了他能理解怎麼回事，他看著Jason側躺捲縮成一團，手粗魯不停的上下擼動。  
只是發洩，一個生理行為的必須。  
Dick覺得難過，sex應該是一個享受的事情，而不是嫌悪的。

但他不得不承認，Jason高潮時的臉孔很美。

番外4.

Dick變回去了，接著他們交往了，然後他們同居了。  
某一天Jason窩在沙發上快樂閱讀爛大街小說時，眼角正好瞄到Dick從廁所走出來。  
他滿懷惡意問出：Dick，你還記得你當吉娃娃時我拉高你的尾巴幫你擦屁股嗎？  
後來Jason被迫享受了一週Dick幫他擦、屁、股的生活。

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來自以前幫我家吉娃娃公主擦屁股，永遠愛妳<3


End file.
